


【双璧】三十岁

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	【双璧】三十岁

胡摸的内容，很雷，端午节不放假（

近日，米达麦亚总是提起过去，他三十岁了，自觉得到了年龄，格外喜欢评价过去的时间。包括好几次都因为打架滚在酒吧的台阶前，肋骨刺痛，还被浇了一脸劣质蒸馏酒。三十岁，就像是高墙，专门在此强调你一生的变化大概就不过如此了，你一生的幸福也不过如此了。而我三十一岁，依然和前半生没有任何太大的区别，灾祸，和各种各样的女人上床，自甘堕落，再醉倒。我的某位恨我的女伴说过，我这种人是不配成为回忆的，每次我想到这句话，都觉得我的一生中没有分水岭，或者连绵起伏的曲线。人们都在沉沉浮浮，有欣喜和悲伤。而我从出生起则被视为错误，像恶毒的诅咒一样，我必定要错误地走完一生。

做低级军官的时候，我去集体淋浴间洗澡，打第一遍泡沫是为了洗掉血污，打第二遍是为了让水蒸气干脆烧坏神经，滚烫地盯着伤口。瓷砖地是蓝白方格的，望向对面时，竟然能从地上薄薄一层水面的影子里看出一点发黑的血色。我摇摇头，把浴花放回篮子里，坚定相信只是一时眼花，干脆一笑了之。之后我找到了比热水澡更可靠的替代方法，现在我三十一岁，才发现这些不过是可恶的征兆，当你回过头来，发生的灾厄都又合情合理了。

我从不逃脱回忆，只是在米达麦亚那里，我卑鄙而恭谨地把这些都收拾好，再来见他。毕竟酒后舌尖一滚就会说出疯话，我试探性地说一两句，他的眉头果然锁紧了，这时候我免不了再继续说点谎话，有些不切实际，有些是肺腑之言。之后我装醉的本事越来越厉害，他不得不糊涂着认输，就此开始买我的帐。

我想，酒果然不是好东西，让人糊涂到如此地步，疾风之狼也要倒霉，毫无形象地抓着我喊艾芳，好不要面子。

我宁愿相信他是故意的，好让我有点愧疚之心，但米达麦亚完全低估了我的残忍程度。等到事情都收不了场时，他就逃，我在原地等着，就跟托利斯坦战舰一样，在星图中，我知道总有和疾风之狼并肩的一天。

大概二十七岁，我们一起去伊谢尔伦要塞，战前照例休整三小时，可以留点遗言，尽情享乐并抱头痛哭，毕竟有时候不幸就是会降临，舰队爆破，人就是会被飞弹击中，被烧死，大型爆炸，窒息，失去眼睛或双腿。米达麦亚只高深莫测地拿了一杯无酒精饮料，斜着灰眼睛看我。此刻他的蜂蜜色头发略长，就更像女人了。

此时的气氛恰巧适合交换点自己的密辛，头狼靠彼此展示弱点来获取信任，而米达麦亚竟然是个毫无弱点的人，温顺地在我面前暴露出真情实感，生怕我不会咬断他的脖子。

他说，你换了新女友，罗严塔尔。

我朝他举杯，宇宙太大，战场瞬息万变，如果就要死在今日，怎么不能及时行乐呢。

他笑之后，从我面前走开，米达麦亚就是这样的人，他明白我是顽固不化的人，他有爱妻，从不认同我这一套，他甚至应该唾弃我，轻蔑地侮辱我，与我断绝往来，因为他是正人君子。但米达麦亚在酒桌上却认真跟我讲，花朵引来蜜蜂和蝴蝶，这其实不算鲜花的过错。

在半醉后，我们走上街头，米达麦亚颇有想对路边的电线杆鞠躬敬礼之意，惋惜地大叹他没穿帝国军服，最后我们两个干脆落魄地坐回街边，伸手去逗垃圾桶盖上的黑猫。米达麦亚撅着屁股给猫喂香肠头，动物大概能分辨善恶，前一秒她还在舔米达麦亚的手，后一秒就凶恶地扑上来挠我的脸。

米达麦亚捧腹大笑，说这只绝对是母猫，闻到了你身上其他的香水味，妒忌之心让她干脆发了狂，摧折帝国名花。

我没好气地拍拍衣袖，把剩下的一截香肠也扔给那只不知好歹的野猫。

如果米达麦亚是头灵敏的动物，大概会在后费沙的酒馆对我穷追不舍，咬伤我的脚踝，撕烂皮肉，直接了结我一生。

但米达麦亚就是这样的人，他不能干脆地斩断联系，就像一场普通的高烧，只有两周坚持吃药才能痊愈。他偏偏断断续续，当病情好一点，他就会完全忘记旧疾，照样开开心心去和我喝冰水吃冰淇淋，等旧疾复发，他再乖乖吃药，用药品吊着我们命悬一线的友谊。

我没法面对诘问，也逃不开这种诘问，我只知道，唯一的解决方式唯有死亡。我，或者米达麦亚，要终止这种不正常，唯有这种方法。人在死之前不会有走马灯，至少我没看见，或者我不配看见。不管怎样美化死亡，死亡就是会把人带离，就会残忍地把联系斩断，就是在重疾中，依然不给你最痛快的致命一刀。

托利斯坦战舰有时候会看到战场的清洁工作，报告上的每一笔数字都是都是死亡，字字看来都是血，因此毫不夸大，我们的胜利聚会总是和葬礼一起开。军人期待什么呢，酒精饮料，漂亮女人，暂时的安稳，极富煽动性的爱国主义，这样就会完全忘记自己其实是个亡命徒，背负道义，在正义旗下的亡命徒。

梅克林格把战争称为艺术，我到死才了解到，原来真有浪漫主义在军队里存活。与他相比，米达麦亚不过是个相信眼前的老实人。我从未相信过婚姻和浪漫主义，但当我回到海尼森的总督府，不像大病初愈，叫副官拿出来的两个杯子也显得可笑了。我做出的任何不像我的事情，都在提醒我这是告别之刻。

死亡仅仅是开始，之后的每时每刻，爱过死者的人，总是能感受到无非是命运在展开报复。从我十岁踏上军校，我就发誓要死在一个安静的地方，春季的长椅啦浩瀚的星空啦，而不是战场，被人东拼西凑成一桌，然后一把火烧掉。因此我努力活着，打造战勋，坚持不让自己在战场毫无意义地死掉。军部有慰藉政策，我见过无数女人为她们的亡夫哭泣，贵族也好平民也好，当我敲开他们的门，雨天就把黑伞的尖端指向地面，站在或华贵或简陋的台阶上，母亲为儿子哭泣，妻子为丈夫哭泣，这些都天经地义。一个红头发女人抱起她的孩子，红着眼睛问我她丈夫的指挥官是谁。她告诉我，要把她丈夫的名字告诉他敬爱的指挥官，是他害他送命，是他让这个孩子没有父亲。人的恨意是并不能悬空在地面上的，非要依托什么而生，那种时候就需要有个单一谴责的对象。她漠然地把我送出去，那孩子在地上抓了一把土，随即扑向母亲的怀抱。

我现在三十三岁，名字早已被诅咒了千百遍，仍然被许多人记得。但极少数的人会悼念我，更少的人会为我守丧，大概只有一个人，要是活着，在隔了五十年后，还会来踩踩坟前的灰土，还会记得我。


End file.
